The Museum
by LittleManFromAcrossTheStreet
Summary: Inside a mysterious art museum, mythical and magical things occur. Will Sonic and some unlikely characters get caught up in all the magic the museum has to offer? Made by Finvarra Faerie and yours truly.


Chapter 1: A Sudden Encounter

Releasing a drowsy sigh, a female lynx sat up from her bed in her dark apartment. Tilting her head back, she gazed up at her colorful ceiling. The ceiling was painted with all kinds of colors, portraying a purple sun and a green moon surrounded by dozens of stars of all colors. The stars were almost like pieces to a rainbow that had been crushed and scattered about to frame the abnormal sun and moon.

A weary smile spread across the lynx's face and she swung her legs around and off of the bed, allowing her feet to touch the ground. Next, she stepped into a walk-in closet, seeking something out. When she found what she was looking for, her smile got bigger. She exited the closet with a bucket of paint and a paintbrush.

The lynx trekked over to one of the walls in her small room, admiring some of her past work that she had accomplished. Dipping her paintbrush into the bucket, she pulled it out and made sure none of the watery paint dropped onto her clean carpet. After that, she began to paint the wall that was in front of her, a look of pure concentration touching her facial features.

Every morning she had the sudden urge to paint. Not having anything to paint on, she used her walls and ceilings. Sometimes she even used the floor, just as long as it wasn't carpet or tile. She'd paint on the wooden floors in her mildly interesting apartment.

Humming a tune filled with elation, the female lynx finished up her newest artwork. She dropped the paintbrush into her bucket of paint and waited for her painting to dry. The girl had painted a grassy hill with a single tree on top. Bright red apples decorated the tree and the evening sun could be seen behind the hill and the tree. It appeared to be archaic and majestic…something out of a fairytale land.

The lynx, Twilight was her name, turned away from her painting once she was satisfied. She put her attention on the other work of art she had done yesterday, just beside the one she had just finished moments ago. It was a painting of a lonely boat out at sea, but this sea was the endless sky and clouds formed around the boat.

After what seemed like forever, Twilight recognized the time and decided to start getting ready for work. So, she took a quick shower, did her hair, got dressed, and then devoured an apple and washed it down with some cold water. Through and complete, she exited her apartment, going to the location of where she worked. She worked at an art museum that held some pretty impressive things!

[Meanwhile, elsewhere…]

A Mobian Rottweiler, John, had already introduced himself to the morning and was now getting through it. He took a very short shower and slowly got dressed. Next, he walked into his kitchen and looked for something to eat for breakfast. The kitchen was normal sized and simple-looking. The tiles in the kitchen were white, the walls were painted white, the ceiling was also colored white, there was a kitchen table, some counters, a sink, a fridge, a couple of cabinets, a stove, an oven, and other things that kitchens always had.

Opening one of the cabinets that were above the sink, John allowed his eyes to travel to the window that was now in front of him. The window displayed the backyard of his abode. It was nice outside and it looked like he was peering at a divine picture. Shrugging, he continued to rummage through the cabinet, removing his attention from the window and putting it on the task he was trying to accomplish.

Seconds later and he pulled out a box of cereal. He got a bowl, a spoon, and a carton of milk and fixed his cereal, putting everything away afterwards. Then, without a word, he sat down at his kitchen table and started munching away on his scrumptious goodies.

As he ate, he started to wonder what his day would be like. Would it be filled with new things or would it contain the same things as yesterday? Looks like he was just going to have to find out!

When he was through with his cereal, John dumped his bowl and spoon into the sink and left it there, hurrying to his bathroom to brush his teeth. After he finished brushing his teeth, he left his home while ruminating on the things he'd do while he was out.

[Back with Twilight…]

Twilight the Lynx whistled in pure jubilation as she continued to head to the massive museum of where she worked. She noticed that it was such a wonderful day out. The endless ocean above her head was cleared of any clouds and the sun was shining brightly, drenching its light over everything that is upon the planet.

She ceased her whistling when she caught sight of a black Mobian Rottweiler walking along the side walk, heading towards her in the opposite direction. Twilight slowed down a little and gave the male a friendly smile, waving as they got closer to each other.

"Hello, sir!" She greeted him beatifically.

The Rottweiler, John was his name, slowed down to a stop after seeing her wave and a smile formed on his lips. "Hey." He greeted back, eyes on her.

Twilight decided to stop too, not wanting to keep going along when he stopped. That would be rude, and Twilight wasn't rude! Smile never leaving her facial features, the lynx talked again, "How are you this morning?"

"Good. You?" John questioned, eyes showing curiosity.

"I'm great!" Twilight chirped like a bird on a beautiful morning. "I'm just heading on to work."

"That's great. Where do you work?" John asked wonderingly.

"I work at the art museum," replied Twilight. "Do you know where that is?"

John pondered about that for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, I think so." He answered.

"Well, that's where I work," Twilight confirmed, sounding proud of herself. "Have you ever visited the museum before? There are some really…interesting things in there that you might want to check out. It's worth the trip."

"Actually, I've never been in there before," John admitted. "But I'd like to see what it's like."

"Would you like to accompany there?" Twilight queried hopefully. "Like I've stated before, I'm heading on over there for work!"

John already made up his mind before she asked. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

"Just follow me!" Twilight announced jollily, now resuming her trekking with John tagging along. "I'm Twilight, by the way!" The female introduced herself.

"I'm John." John gave her an introduction of himself.

"Nice to meet you, John." Twilight caterwauled.

"Nice to meet you too, Twilight."

So, the duo continued onwards to the art museum. What 'interesting' things that Twilight mentioned will John witness once he's reached the art museum?


End file.
